Something Wrong
by Potato13
Summary: They love each other, but there's a bassist in the way... Noodlex2D
1. intro: Noodle's point of vue

Something Wrong 06-07-2006 12:23:00

There's something wrong. It started a few weeks ago, Stuart and I were playing video games in his room, and of course, he was losing. I think he was a little drunk, it happens too often lately. He started to cry for no reason. Poor him, he looked so helpless. I wanted to comfort him so I gave him a tight hug. Then I felt his body stiffen, he got up and ran away. At the moment I thought that he had feelings for me. I'm 17 now, that would have been a bit wrong… but I have to admit I would have been happy about it. I always felt something different for 2D. Some people would call it strong friendship, some people would be wrong. I think I'm in love with our singer. Well at least I thought. When he ran away that evening I decided to fallow him. I never realized he could run so fast, or maybe I was just exhausted… My blue haired friend ran through Kong, until he arrived to a place I thought he would never go, until he arrived to Murdoc's Winnebago…

I got closer, and what I heard that evening frightened me. When I left the carpark, strange sounds, you know what I mean, where coming from the 'bago. Things got even weirder since that day, since the 6th of September. A week after my terrifying meeting with reality, I went to 2D's room, just to see if everything was all right. Usually he'd come to tuck me in at night, but for some reason he stopped. I didn't bother to knock on his door. We were best friends, why would he care? It's not like seeing him in underwear would be a big disaster. I even surprised him in the shower once. He became as red as a tomato. He's so cute when he blushes… So I just opened the door. When he realized someone was coming he hid behind his mattress. I climbed on his bed to see what he was doing. HE WAS WEARING A DRESS! That was so embarrassing, for both of us. He looked at the floor. I can remember the embarrassment in his voice when he tried to explain what he was doing. "Noodle… I… I…" Then he looked at me with his big, black eyes, and I noticed he was wearing makeup. I shook my head in disbelief "Why?" He tried to continue, but was interrupted by Murdoc J. Niccals. The bass player walked into the room with a two bottles of champagne. I ran away before he could even notice I was there. I decided to leave them to their daily activities.

Hi,

My name is Noodle, I'm the guitarist of Gorillaz and my best boy friend is more feminine than I am.


	2. intro: 2D's point of vue

15-07-2006 12:10:00

Why does everything have to be complicated? Why does he always have to help? All I asked for was advices, and now I feel like he's just ruining everything. Is he doing it on purpose? No. Why would he? He's not that kind of guy. Or is he? Of course the Satanist is never nice with anybody without a good reason, but why would he do that to me? But… what if he loves her? So he would do that… to make her believe Murdoc and I where… EWW! I'm not… well… certainly not with him anyway. Gaah, too much thinking, where are my pills? What ever…

It all started about a month ago. I was having a midnight snack in the kitchen when Murdoc came and started to talk to me. I don't know why he did that, usually he just ignores me, or punches me. We started to talk about Noodle, how she was growing up so fast and everything. She's so adorable, it will be her birthday soon. So yeah, we were talking about her and I said "She's so beautiful" and I started to look at the ceiling blankly. Murdoc looked at me and shook his head "That's wrong, you know that? She's only seventeen." And he punched me on the shoulder, but not as hard as he usually did. "You love 'er, don't you dullard?" the softness of his voice really surprised me, I looked at him for a few seconds and nodded. That surprised me more than it surprised him. I don't know why I was so surprised… I always loved her a lot, just not like that. "Usually I'm not shy with women, but with Noodle…" The bassist laughed "That's normal, dullard." Those words reassured me, but I soon got nervous again. "You think I should talk to her?" He shook his head as he took a drink of beer "Not right now, it could scare 'er. And you'd be 'er first one, you 'ave to know wot you're doin'." I tried to write that on a piece of paper. "Wot are you doin' dullard?" I smiled and answered matter-of-factly "Takin' notes" I guess I found that funny, he started to laugh at me. "Wha' the fuck face ache, you act like a little kid!" I didn't know what to say, so I just stared dumbly at the floor. Murdoc took another drink of beer "You seriously need 'elp, dullard" I looked at him "Wot kind of 'elp?" He handed me a beer "You'll see dullard, after my little lessons, she'll fall in love with you like a teenage girl." I nodded, and then looked at him in confusion "She IS a teenage girl." "Good point dullard" "Why do you call me dullard?" "'Cuz you're a dullard, dullard." I shut my mouth and we went to his Winnebago for lesson one.

He handed me another beer "Lesson one" I took the beer and he made a complicated gesture with his hand. "You have to look casual, but keep in mind that you want to seduce her." I was looking at him, paying attention to every word the Satanist was saying. "Ok dullard, let's try, I'm Noodle and you're… you of course" I looked, at him, not exactly sure of what was going on, he started, well at least he tried, to giggle like a teenage girl. I sat next to him, her, what ever. "Hey Mur… Noods! Wanna play video games in my room?" "Naha wrong answer dullard. If you play video games in your room you'll end up going too far for her." I took a drink of beer. "So what do you want us to do?" Murdoc looked at me and tried to sound way too feminine. "We could go to the movie theatre dulla… uh, I'm mean dawling." "Movie theatre? We never go there!" "There're a first time to everything dawling." Then he took my hand and we went to the kitchen. Russel was there. Why was he there? Well… he's always there I guess. "Cook somefing lards, and put candles and flowers on the table." Russel shrugged, didn't ask a question, he just took out mushrooms and things like that. Then he noticed that Murdoc was holding my hand, and I noticed that in the same time. "M… Muds. What the…" I took a step away from the bassist. "S'not wot ya think Russ." Russel started to laugh and kept on making something to eat. "suuuuuure, I believe you." And he just kept laughing. Murdoc told me a lot of useless things that night, things I already knew. I think I could I admitted my feelings to Noodle without his help. It would have been a lot easier. But I promised I would go to Murdoc's Winnebago every day 'till my "training" would be complete. That night, when I went back to bed, I just COULDN'T sleep. I took the lift and went to Noodle's room, to watch her sleep.

Things were going just fine. My love for our guitarist was growing. But that day, a few weeks ago, everything went wrong. Noodle came to my room to play video games. From the moment she walked in, I felt something would go wrong. She was winning, as always. I think I was a bit drunk. I just started to cry. I don't know exactly why I was crying, but I was sad. Maybe because she was so beautiful but too young for me. She's so sweet, she couldn't stand to see me crying. She hugged me, and it gave me butterflies. Then I remembered what Murdoc told me. "If you play video games in your room you'll end up going too far for her." My whole body stiffen. She obviously felt it, she asked me what was wrong. I didn't know what to do. I just started to run, until I arrived where my feet led me: Murdoc's Winnebago. She never expected me to go there, and when she saw where I was going she turned around, I think.

I rudely opened the door, not even listening to see if Murdoc was doing something with a woman, or women. Luckily he wasn't. But I wouldn't have cared, all I needed then was a place to hide, and advices. Murdoc looked outside and started to jump, causing the Winnebago to rock from a side to the other. "Wot… Wot are you doing?" Suddenly he stopped jumping. "Tomorrow you play Noodle. You should get dressed like a girl." I nodded and ran back to my room. Noodle was gone. Russel said he heard her cry that night, poor Noodle. I want her to be happy, not to cry. The sooner I could get rid of Murdoc's stupid lesson, the better it would be, for both Noodle and I. So the next day I dressed as a girl, I shouldn't have.

When came back to my room that evening there was a dress and makeup in front of my door, so I took it and did what I had to do. I was a really cute dress, but it was a bit too small. It would have fitted Noodle perfectly. And the makeup, oh the makeup, I don't understand how girls can wear that everyday. I was just done with the mascara thingy, when, God knows why, Noodle arrived to my room. I panicked, the first thing that came into my mind was to hide behind my bed. That was useless. She jumped on the red sheets and looked directly in my eyes, then she saw the mascara. Humiliation! She ran away. When Murdoc arrived with the champagne I told him to leave. He gave me a death glare and walked away, leaving a bottle of champagne behind. I drank all of it, and then went to sleep, at five PM.

Since then, Murdoc never gave me stupid lessons again. I just stayed in my room. I wonder what Noodle is doing right now. Maybe I should go to her room to talk to her. No. She probably hates me now.

Hi

My name is Stuart Tusspot, lead singer of Gorillaz, and the woman, no, she's not a woman yet,I love, thinks I'm a transvestite.

Poor 2D, you just can't imagine what Noodle is doing right now…

…With Murdoc.


	3. Chapter 1: I'm 17

22-07-2006 21:23:00

I do not own Gorillaz, Napoleon Dynamite, 5/4, and those two beautiful songs by Blur: No Distance Left to Run and Charmless Man

YAY! This is the first real chapter!

Sorry, this took me a while to do.. I've been travelling a lot durring my vacations D8

Kong Studios have never been so lifeless before. 2D was on a huge depression, and was determinate to stay in his room until his existence would have been forgotten, Noodle wasn't talking to anyone, except Russel who would come to her room every day to see if she was still alive, the drummer had no-one to talk to and was eating even more than usual, while Murdoc was plotting something terrible in his Winnebago. Something was really unusual about the bassist. Russel hasn't seen the 'bago rocking for a while. What ever the Satanist was doing was taking a lot of his time.

October 10

Noodle finally decided to get out of her room that morning for breakfast. She wasn't surprised when she found Russel alone in the kitchen. He was still cooking something. It smelled like bacon. "What a good surprise! How are you doin' today Noodle girl?" Noodle yawned, "Not too bad, I guess." Russel mumbled something. His little girl was not all right and he hated to see her like that. "You sure you don' wanna talk to me?" She nodded. "If I tell you what is going on you'll probably kill someone so it's better if I just keep my mouth shut." Russel turned around to look at her, he had serious look on his face. "A boy broke your heart?" "Is that bacon? It smells good, I'm hungry." The way she changed subject so quick made him assume he was right. "Do I know him?" Noodle looked at him with a not-so-good imitation of confusion on her face "Who?" "The guy!" she shook her head "I don't think so." And then there was an awkward silence. Russel was still mumbling something, knowing that Noodle was lying to him; while Noodle was literally shacking, trying to hide her secret from the huge, overprotective drummer.

Noodle didn't eat much; she gave the rest of her meal to Russel. He ate it in two seconds. They were apparently different when tense, one couldn't swallow a thing, while the other one was devouring tons of fat and everything he could find.

So they just sat there without saying a word. Noodle often found herself wondering what 2D was doing at the moment, but tried to forget about him as quickly as she could. But the thoughts were always coming back, weather she liked it or not. Sometimes she would give in to those thoughts, almost feeling the soft touch of the singer. But she would soon wake up, she would tell herself how "that ugly bastard" broke her heart and she would try to believe that she really meant those words. It was hard to believe. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't see him as an ugly bastard, yes, of course he broke her heart, but she still wanted more than friendship from him.

"But he's gay" she told herself, and then shook her head. "He's had so many women in his life.. in his room, he can't be." And she froze. "Oh my… So many women… what if he has… some sort of disease? And if it ever gets serious… he could pass that to me!" She was getting anxious, but was brought back to reality by another thought. "He's gay, he won't pass you anything. And how DARE you think about sex with that man! If he would have started as soon as Murdoc, he could have been your father!"

"Noodle girl…" From the tone of his voice, it was obvious that the drummer was still quite stressed. Noodle didn't move her head, but looked at him behind her long bangs, and somehow Russel noticed it. He continued. "I think that if you want to go out with um… boys, there are things we should talk about." The sceptical look on the guitarist face made him try to explain what he meant. "Well… um… you know… well no you don't… well… there are things… men do with women… just for "fun"… but it's not it's main function…" Noodle laughed, wich was extremely surprising due to the extreme importance of the conversation, and to the fact that her heart was broken in two. "Ah Russel…If you're trying to tell me how we make babies –and she laughed even more– Uno: I have the Internet in my room, Secundo: I live with the most sexually active man in U.K., if not in the world." Russel was stunned. "You… you know all that already?" Noodle got up, walked around the table and hugged the massive drummer, and then she looked straight in his white eyes "I'm going to be eighteen in less than a month" For a moment, and that made him terrible, he wished he could have been 18 too… "Wait… Murdoc made you the whole talk?" She grinned mischievously "More than a talk, it was s like a lesson. I personally liked the "practical" exam." Russel's jaw dropped. "You didn't really… I'm gonna kill that ass hole!" Noodle laughed. "I'm just kidding ya! You're so gullible Russ!" And she friendlily punched him on the shoulder before hugging him again.

-Flashback-

The twelve years old girl knocked on the Winnebago's door a hundred times that morning, but the bassist just wouldn't come out of his lair. He must have drunken a lot the night before, because he was sleeping and impossible to wake up. She knew he was sleeping, for he was snoring like an elephant. But snoring or not, the guy was sleeping, and she desperately needed to talk to him. NOW! If she would have had the choice, she would probably have asked that question to Russel, or even 2D, but the voice and the drums of Gorillaz have gone to an interview early that morning (God knows why Murdoc and Noodle weren't invited, but when he herd that, Murdoc promised to kill the interviewer). Too bad, she had to plan B. She grabbed a rock and threw it on the side of the Winnebago. The impact produced a loud clang that awoke the bassist in no time. He slowly brought his hand to his terribly aching head. "Wha' the fuck…" He got up from his dirty old bed, and he did it too fast. It only made his head spin and he fell on the floor. "Sw… Sweet Satan… What happened last night?" He decided that it was useless to try to walk so he crawled his way to the door, finding in his way two black bras that reminded him all the wild thing he's done the night before. "Aw… those sweeties forgot this."

A few minutes, and a few dents on the siding of his beautiful dwelling latter, the bassist arrived to his door, stood up as well as he could and opened the door to the impatient axe princess. "W… Wha' do ya want, love?" She didn't say a word, she just walked in and pushed the hung-over Satanist a bit too much for his condition. "I was chatting with a boy on the Internet, and he laughed at me when I told him how babies were made. YOU ALL LIED TO ME! Big birds do not send them to us!" Murdoc's eyes widen. Why him? Why not Russel, or the Dullard? He was way too tired to tell a twelve years old girl the meaning of sex anyway. "Muds… How do we make babies?" The bassist rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you can't wait for Russel? He certainly would LOVE to talk to you about that!" Murdoc almost kicked her out of the Winnebago and screamed "Victory" too fast. The girl was too stubborn to leave. "Murdoc, I want to know. Now!" He sighed. "This might take a long time… Have a seat." She hesitated, and after a few seconds of reflection she sat at the table as he did the same on the other side. The bassist cleared his throat. "Okay… When a man, and a woman… love each other…well, they don't really have to… and they want… um… kids… but usually they don't… They um get naked and… no… you know… women have things inside them… and men have other things… and when you put it together you have a baby." Murdoc was finding it terribly embarrassing. Not because it was sex, but because it was Noodle, and Noodle was… Noodle. He was sure his explanations were clear, so he decided the talk was over. But just when he was going to get up, take a bear and forget about it… "But how do we put it together?" The bassist almost started to cry. Why did he have to tell her what making love was? Why him? And he didn't know how to do that! Have sex? Sure! But not making love! It has the word love in it. Love, means attachment, and attachment leads to a lot of trouble. "Muds? Is it so hard to tell?" He shook his head. "You know what, love? I'm gonna tell ya exactly how it happens. And we don' really do that to make babies, we do it because we love to."

He gave her every single detail. She was surprised by the vulgarity of the act, but was glad she had an answer. She thought maybe one day she would understand why the bassist was talking about it with so much enthusiasm.

-end of flashback-

2D was sitting on his bed. In the past few weeks, probably because of the lack of communication between him and the exterior world, he had talked to himself a lot. He almost tried to commit suicide a few times, but he was too drugged up to find a way. That morning he had a particularly painful headache. As he did every morning, he took his dear pills, but a little more this time to kill the great pain, the great pain in his heart. In fact, he was taking more pills every morning. If he wouldn't kill himself, he would probably just eventually die from an overdose. "Fuck, I need to do somefin' to forget 'bout her!" So he turned on the radio.

_It's over_

_You don't need to tell me_

_I hope you're with someone who makes you feel safe in your sleep_

_Being tonight_

_I won't kill myself trying to stay in your life_

_I've got no distance left to run_

_When you see me_

_Please turn your back and walk away…_

That didn't really help him. "Aw just shut up will ya Damon?" and he sighed. "That guy can't even sing." So he changed the channel

_I met him in a crowded room_

_Where people go to drink away their gloom_

_He sat me down and so began_

_The story of a char…_

"What the… Is it Blur day or what?" The song was making him thirsty, he stretched his long arm in attempt to find his beloved liquid. With a smile, he caressed the soft and transparent bottle. Slowly, he took it to his dry lips. "Take my pain away" The vodka slid gently down his throat. And so, the sound of Charmless Man, he also drank away his gloom.

Noodle got back to her room after her conversation with the big paternal figure. She sat on her bed, took her ipod, and started to listen to random songs. They were all depressing, so she just threw it away. She looked at her alarm clock.

"3:00 P.M."

The axe princess sighed. It was too early to sleep, but she had nothing to do and knew that a trip to Dreamland would be way better than her sad and painful existence. She covered her head with her blanket and closed her eyes. She turned around a few times. She couldn't sleep. Noodle got up and walked to her wardrobe to find some sleeping pills she had stolen from 2D a while ago, when he went to see his sister for a week. The zombies were incredibly active and 2D wasn't there to reassure herso she had to find another way to sleep. That was a _long_ time ago. Were they even working? It didn't really matter now, at least, it would be better than nothing. She walked to the washroom to get some water and swallowed a pill. "what if time altered the effect?" She took an other one and walked back to her room. When her head hit the pillow, she automatically fell asleep.

2D was really drunk now, but he wasn't happier. His dear vodka only made is pain more… painful. He started to flick the channels on his radio again. "And now, a song from the Gorillaz, that's so old… and I truly hate it but some idiot requested it so… 5/4" 2D smiled and looked at his Napoleon Dynamite poster. "Gosh… Idiot! Hic!" He sang along until he arrived to the middle of the song.

"She made me kill myself…"

Noodle was dreaming. Oh, how beautiful that world was! The sky was blue, there were flowers everywhere, the sun was shining… there was nothing, no stupid bassist between her, and the man she deeply loved. They were alone, on a small boat in the middle of a lake. He was getting closer to her; their lips were about to meet… when suddenly…

BANG!

The sound woke her up. What was it? She wasn't quite awake; the sleeping pills were still making affect. She thought a few seconds. Wait… was it..? No… how could it be?

A gunshot?

Panic! She started running down the corridor to the lift. "It's coming up, It's coming u…" Shaun's voice stopped as the lift stalled. "No, please, not now!" Noodle was alarmed. She didn't have time to think. She had to use the stairs. She ran all the way down to the basement, where the singer's room was. Seeing him wasn't really in her plan, but what she heard seemed to come from out there, and if it really was a gunshot, she couldn't stay in her room and do nothing.

_The singer's door was already opened._

What she was gave her so much pain she almost died on the spot. 2D was lying face down in a pool of blood, a gun in his left hand. She ran to his side, hesitated, and finally decided to turn him around.

He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. He whispered something, but it was too faint to be understood. Noodle bent closer, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm here Stu, I'm with you." He whispered again, but louder this time. "N… Noodle… I wanted you to know… I… I… I love…" And he coughed again and a lot of blood came out. He weakly lifted his hand to caress her face. "Don… Don't cry luv…" He slowly closed his eyes. He felt something warm, soft and sweet on his lips, wanted to return it, to give her all the love he had for her, but he was too weak. A tear slowly made it's way through the dried blood. He heard voices, ther seamed distant, or were they closer than he thought? Voices of people he didn't know. Who were they? What was happening? What just happened? Why was he holding a gun?

"Have I just killed myself?"

He panicked in his head. He wanted to stay alive! And then… nothing…

This is not the end! Do not believe he is dead until you see the words "2D died" or "Stuart is dead."

Now you will say: "But at the end of the last chapter you said Noodle was doing something with Murdoc!"

This will be clearer in the next chapter ;)

I'm sorry if I did a lot of mistakes, for those who don't know already, English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

Don't forget, reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
